A quilt generally consists of a top cover and a bottom cover with an interposed soft batting. The upper or top cover may be formed by sewing small pieces (of cloth) to each other to form a decorative cover. The top cover and bottom cover are further interconnected in multiple spaced locations by various elements (such as stitching of yarn or thread) which pass through the batting to hold the batting in place; these elements may further contribute to the decorative effect.
It is known to use a method of quilting wherein the covers are first manually secured to each other and the batting with temporary connections in the form of safety pins, tacking usually with a special gun, a basting with needle, or application of a spray set active liquid glue to temporarily hold the cover in place during the forming of the decorative cover (i.e., forming a finished quilt with a connection of the cover and batting). The temporary connections are then manually removed to finish the quilt. The attachment and removal of such temporary connections tends to be both tedious and time consuming.
It would be advantageous to provide a quilting method and system and particularly to a method and system for assembling of the top and bottom quilt covers to the opposite faces of a batting that is less tedious and time consuming.